Thor
How Thor joined the Tourney One of the Norse gods, Thor Odinson was the son of Odin. He grew up an adventurous, but sometimes self-centered, youth in Asgard, alongside his adopted brother Loki. Loki was the son of a half-giant, but was born normal-sized, so Odin chose to adopt him. Loki had no interest in sports or adventures as Thor did, preferring a bit of mischief. Due to his performance in physical activities, Thor was the favorite of Odin, much to Loki's jealousy. As an adult, Thor was given the mystical hammer Mjolnir, that only the worthy can lift, as a present from his father. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor became the God of Thunder. Still a bit brash, Thor restarted a war with the Frost Giants, who were at peace with the Asgardians since a treaty was signed. Odin felt that Thor needed to learn humility, kindness, and responsibility, so he banished him from Asgard to live with the humans. He was reborn as Doctor Donald Blake, until he found Mjolnir once again, and regained his memories of him as a god. Thor has gone on to learn the things that Odin had wished, and even became attached to the Earth, protecting it from threats such as Loki, who had become the God of Mischief. Thor even founded the Avengers alongside Iron Man, the Hulk, Alisa Bosconovitch, and Ling Xiaoyu. He has also become good friends with Captain America. Thor has since stopped having a human host. Special Attacks Mighty Spark (Neutral) Thor shoots lightning from his hammer. It's exact like his move from the original Marvel vs. Capcom, where he was an Assist. While charging the move, opponents who come too close can actually be hit by the electricity emanating from the hammer BEFORE the bolt is fired. Mighty Strike (Side) Thor's body is engulfed in energy and lunges forward with his hammer horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Can be charged for improved damage. Flight (Up) Allows Thor to fly for some time. Mighty Smash (Down) Thor jumps with his hammer, tackling the opponent into the air then smashing them down with Mjolnir. Can be charged for improved damage. Mighty Thunder (Hyper Smash) Thor smashes the ground with his hammer, this creates pillars of lightning that shockwave out in front of him. Mighty Punish (Final Smash) Thor grabs an opponent, smashing him or her with his hammer and summons a powerful thunderbolt for the finish. Victory Animations #Thor swings Mjolnir and puts the hammer behind him, saying "Now you know the power of mighty Mjolnir!". #*Thor swings Mjolnir and puts the hammer behind him, saying "Return to the VILE DIMENSION that spawned you, evil one!!!". (Elysium victories 0nly) #Thor turns and spins Mjolnir as he says "Thou has wasted enough of my time! ASGARD AWAITS!", then hits the hammer against the ground. #*Thor turns and spins Mjolnir as he says "Your Hellfire fizzles with but a taste of the might of Mjolnir!", then hits the hammer against the ground. (Nina victories only) #Thor turns with pride, spins his scepter then clashes it to the ground, saying "Surely they shall write songs about such a battle...". #*Thor turns with pride, spins his scepter then clashes it to the ground, saying "Forgive me, Juniper.". (Juniper victories only) Trivia *Thor shares his English voice actor with Clayface. *Thor shares his Japanese voice actor with Z.W.E.I. and Zangief. *Thor once met with Juniper Lee in an episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and they meet again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney alongside Loki. *Thor's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the cold-blooded assassin, otherwise known as Nina Williams. His second rival is another Namco character, specifically Dezel from Namco's Tales. *Previously, Thor had a cameo in Thanos's Marvel Super Heroes stage, and was a helper character in Marvel vs. Capcom 1. Both from CPS2 Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters